Tall, Dark and Mysterious
by SammyFranks
Summary: Kyle Braxton, formely Bennet's lived in the Bay for over three years now but how much do we really know about him, and his past? A one-shot series surrounding the tall, dark, mysterious Braxton brother...
1. TOW It's Christmas!

**Hey guys and welcome to my one-shot series, all of the fics will revolve around Kyle because he's my favourite character and I love him. So I hope you enjoy, leave One-shot suggestions in a review or feel free to PM me.**

 **This first one is Christmas based; but there will be other fics based on past epsiodes, future episodes, Kyle's life before the bay. The whole lot. Again, feel free to leave ideas and I'll see what I can do J**

 **Most of the fics will be one shots but some may be spilt into parts (up to four if the story is particularly long!) So make sure to check the chapter title to see what fic you're reading!**

 **That's all from me, hope you enjoy and if you celebrate: HAVE A WONDERFULLY BLESSED CHRISTMAS AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!**

* * *

It was nearing seven in the morning when Kyle woke from his slumber. Phoebe was tucked under his arm, fast asleep.

He could hear a feint voice on the other side of the door. "When are they going to wake-up?"

"Darce. We had a late night, and it's not even seven." He heard Bianca speak.

"But I want to open my presents!"

"Just go and wake them up Darce." Heath spoke.

"Heath! It's early, leave them alone." Bianca protested.

"We have to be up. They should be to. Go on Darce."

Shifting his arm slightly, he whispered, "Phoebs."

Mumbling quietly Phoebe's eyes flickered open.

"Uncle Kyle!" Darcy's voice yelled from the other side of the door as she knocked loudly. "Phoebe!"

Kyle groaned quietly. "We're awake."

The door swung open to reveal a Christmas-pyjama-clad Darcy. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Kyle smiled at her, still tired. "Merry Christmas Darce."

"You guys have to get up because we have to open our presents. I've been waiting for ages!" Darcy began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

Phoebe used to her arms to push herself up, clearly still waking up properly.

"We'll be out in a sec." Kyle told her, sitting up.

"Finally!" Darcy grinned and darted out of the room, excited to open her presents.

As soon as she was out of the room Phoebe flopped back down onto the bed with a sigh.

Kyle chuckled lightly as she shut her eyes again. "Phoebs."

Springing her eyes open slightly she smiled at him. "Merry Christmas." Leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "Merry Christmas Phoebs."

Phoebe smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her.

"Get a room!" Kyle pulled away from the kiss to see Andy standing in their doorway.

"We have one, you're standing in it." Kyle sat up.

Andy chuckled to himself. "Right. Well Darcy's about to have a fit if you guys don't get out there soon."

"Yep. We're going." Kyle nodded. Throwing the duvet back he climbed out of the bed, Phoebe reluctantly following after him.

"You've decided to join us." Ricky grinned when they finally arrived out in the living room.

"Merry Christmas Rick." Kyle let go of Phoebe to give Ricky a hug.

"Where's Andy gone?" Darcy's voice was loud and frustrated.

Bianca ran her hand through the girls hair. "Darce. There's no need to yell. It's Christmas, we've got all day. Let's enjoy it and not rush." Darcy sighed and nodded reluctantly.

When Andy finally came back into the living room, the family huddled around the living room. Darcy taking it upon herself to hand out the first few presents.

"This one's from us Phoebe and Kyle, here is yours. Ricky here's one for Casey." Darcy handed them each a neatly wrapped present.

Darcy grabbed a few more from under the tree before distributing them out to Andy and Josh. "Can I open mine now, please?"

Heath pulled a face, "Wait. Were we supposed to get you presents?"

Darcy looked at her dad, unimpressed. "Not funny dad."

The family laughed as the father and daughter poked there tongues out at each other. "Kyle?" Ricky spoke quietly. "Can you take him for a moment?"

Kyle nodded and accept his nephew, watching as Ricky stood up. "I'll be back in a second."

"Are you okay Rick?" She nodded but it was obvious she wasn't.

Phoebe looked at Kyle concerned, "Is she okay?"

"No." Kyle told her. "Can you?" He motioned to the child in his arms. Understanding what he meant she took Casey from him, allowing Kyle to stand and follow after the blonde.

"Rick?" Kyle knocked on the flat door. She Ricky was facing away from him, her gaze focused on the bookcase.

"Mmm. I'll just be a sec." She couldn't hide the slight waver in her voice.

Kyle stepped into the flat. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ricky didn't respond. "Rick?"

"It's not fair." She whispered.

"I know." Kyle made his way over to her. "I know it's not."

Ricky turned around just in time for him to pull her into a hug. "Casey will never get what Darcy and Harley have with Heath. It's not fair Kyle, Casey didn't deserve this."

Kyle's heart broke as she burst into tears. "You didn't deserve it either Rick."

Ricky shook her head. She was all alone. Casey was all alone. "Why did he do it? Why would he go to jail and leave us all alone? If he didn't go. He'd still be here. With us."

He wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone. That she had him, and the rest of their family. But he couldn't, because it wouldn't take away her pain and it wouldn't make her feel any better. Not right now.

Hugging her close to him, he moved to sit on the sofa. Allowing her to sob into his shirt for a few minutes. Ricky let a small, sad laugh after a moment. It was Christmas day and she was crying. How pathetic.

"Rick. You are not alone. I need you to know that you and Case, you are not alone. You have us. Heath, Bianca, Andy, Josh. Everyone in Summer Bay. You are not alone." Kyle told her firmly.

"I know." Ricky nodded. "It's just hard."

Kyle squeezed her hand. "I know."

"Darcy will have a fit if we don't get back in there." Ricky dabbed at the corners of her eyes. Kyle smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let's do it." Ricky spoke as she stood up.

Stopping in her tracks Ricky turned around. "Thankyou Kyle." He'd been her rock through everything. She wouldn't have made it through the year if hadn't of been for him.

The living room was already covered in wrapping paper when the two returned to the house. Bianca and Ricky stood next to each smiling as they watched Darcy continue to gasp in awe as she unwrapped each present.

* * *

"Phoebe. Kyle, you haven't given each other your presents yet." Darcy suddenly announced. They'd moved out to the backyard to have a breakfast.

Andy smirked. "You don't know that Darce. They could've exchanged their gifts in private."

Darcy scrunched her face up. "Why would you guys do that? We're supposed to open our presents together."

"The only thing being unwrapped was-" Bianca swung her hand out, hitting Andy in the chest. "Don't finish that sentence."

Phoebe bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. Darcy looked at her dad confused. Heath shook his head, hoping his daughter didn't continue to question Andy's comment.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I've got to take Phoebe somewhere to give her present."

Phoebe's ears perked up at his comment. "What? Where?"

Kyle grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

Phoebe glared at her boyfriend. "Fine. I'm not giving you your present yet either." Smiling smugly, Phoebe seemed sure he would give in.

Kyle grinned at her and shrugged. "I'm sure I'll live."

"Um. Pretty sure, you won't. My gift is awesome."

"Not compared to mine." Kyle grinned.

Ricky placed a jug of juice on the table. "It is pretty great, Phoebs."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Ricky knows? What, Kyle please just tell me?

"Three o'clock. You've lasted this long, a couple hours won't kill you." Kyle stood up, and headed over to the barbecue.

* * *

"Kyle, this isn't funny." Phoebe muttered, they'd left his family down at the beach just before three. Kyle had insisted she wear a blindfold while he took to her present, something Phoebe was not impressed with.

"Okay, okay. Just step up, here. And there's another step." Kyle guided her carefully, an arm around her waist and the other holding onto her hand.

Phoebe felt Kyle let go of her and begin to untie to the blindfold. When the black fabric fell away from her eyes Phoebe glanced around. Alf's bait shop? "Uh…"

Kyle grinned and pull out a small wrapped gift. Phoebe's eyes widened. It was clearly a small box. "Kyle."

Kyle frowned and held out the present to her. "Are you going to- oh. No. It's not a ring."

Phoebe swallowed and nodded. "You're sure?"

Kyle shook his head. "It's not. I promise. Just open it."

Phoebe took the present cautiously, removing the tape to reveal a black cardboard box

"Open it." Kyle's eyes were wide with excitement; he couldn't wait until she knew what he'd done.

Phoebe bit her lip and slid the lid off the box. A plain silver key.

"A key? Thankyou?"

Kyle grinned again. "You know what's for?"

Kyle was clearly very excited but Phoebe was just confused. "No?"

Kyle chuckled, "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs.

"Merry Christmas." Kyle announced as soon as they got the top of the stairs.

Phoebe didn't think she'd ever been so confused. Why were they standing in front of the apartment above the diner? "What?"

Kyle leant forward to whisper in her ear. "It's ours."

Phoebe's jaw dropped. "Ours?"

Kyle nodded and moved to step beside her. "All ours."

"Come on," Kyle grabbed her hand, "Let's go in."

Phoebe couldn't hide her shock as Kyle pulled her towards the door, encouraging her to use the key.

Her eyes were still wide as she picked up the key. Stepping into the apartment Kyle turned to his girlfriend, "Do you like it?"

Phoebe shook her head still unable to comprehend. "Oh my god. Are you kidding?"

"You're not mad, are you? I wanted it to be a surprise. And I thought-" Phoebe cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I love you. So much." Phoebe pulled away to catch her breath. "Oh my gosh."

Kyle grinned and kissed her again. "We can move in after the first week of January. The bank just has to finalise a few things."

Phoebe shook her head again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Kyle grinned. "You like it? I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, but it was listed a few weeks ago and I wanted to surprise you."

"You surprised me alright." Phoebe stepped further around the apartment.

Pleased that Phoebe liked the place already Kyle grabbed her hand. "It's nothing big, but there's two bedrooms."

Phoebe shook her head. "It's perfect. Too perfect, Kyle. You idiot!" She swatted his chest.

Kyle's eyes widened unaware why she was suddenly upset.

"My present's nothing compared to this! Why would you do this?" Phoebe genuinely seemed angry.

"Phoebs. That doesn't matter," Kyle laughed. "I don't care. I'm just glad that you're happy." He grinned.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around his waist, resting his her head against his chest. "I really am. Thankyou so much, Kyle."

* * *

"Did you like it?" Ricky asked when Kyle and Phoebe walked in the door. It was just after four when they arrived back at the house.

Phoebe hadn't wiped her smile off her face all afternoon. "It was amazing Rick. So amazing."

Ricky held her hand out to high five Kyle. He'd told her all about his plan weeks ago and she'd known how excited Kyle had been to show Phoebe the place.

Kyle grinned and went to the fridge to grab himself a beer. "Where's Heath and Bianca and the kids?"

"They popped over to Connie's, they'll be back for dinner though. Cheryl'll be here soon."

"Joy." Phoebe rolled her eyes, while Kyle and his brother's mother had recently been getting on, she still didn't find the other woman pleasant.

Ricky chuckled heartedly. "Do you mind watching Case for a bit, while I put my head down? Darcy had the rest of us up at five, you guys got a sleep in."

Kyle nodded, "Sure." He watched as she smiled gratefully, he tried to gauge whether or not she was still feeling rather down but as far as he could tell she just needed a rest.

"Do you want to open your present now?" Phoebe asked once she was gone. Kyle nodded with a smile as Phoebe ran out of the living room, returning moments later with a thin present.

Phoebe perched herself on his lap as she passed her present to him. "Open it."

Unwrapping the present Kyle was slightly surprised when a pile of papers was revealed.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at his evident confusion. "Read it."

Kyle's eyes scanned the first page, seeing it was print out of two plane tickets to the Gold Coast. "The Gold Coast?"

Phoebe grinned. "Yep. For a whole week! Then look," She reached forward to shuffle through the papers to find another page. "Hamilton Island!"

Kyle wasn't sure what say as he read through the page Phoebe was holding up. "And I know it's a while away but I wanted you to have heaps of notice so you could take the time off work." She'd booked their trip from the first of February.

"Sounds amazing." Kyle kissed her lightly. "Thankyou Phoebs."

Phoebe grinned. "I'm so excited. The gold coast has all of these theme parks and roller coasters and we're gonna be such tourists, it'll be so great!"

Kyle grinned at her excitement. Bringing her in for a kiss as he placed the papers down. Aware that they had the house to themselves, things got more heated between the two until a sudden cry from Casey interrupted.

Pulling away from Phoebe with a chuckle Kyle shifted from underneath his girlfriend so he could tend to his upset nephew.

Phoebe sighed dramatically, although knowing that soon they'd be in their own place and away from any interruptions meant that she wasn't actually annoyed by the small child's cries and was content to wait until the baby was back asleep.

* * *

"I wish Uncle Brax and Uncle Casey were here." Darcy told her dad quietly. The backyard was filled with people laughing and enjoying themselves, but Heath knew what his daughter was talking about. It wasn't quite the same without two of his brothers.

"I do too grommet. But hey, you've got Auntie Kylie over there." Heath pointed to where Kyle was talking to Andy. Darcy giggled at her father's comment. "Dad. That's not nice. He's not a girl."

Heath shrugged. "He surfs like one."

Darcy shook her head at her father, grinning none the less as she got up to get another ice block for herself. It was her first Christmas that she hadn't spent the entire day with her Grandmother, and while she wished her uncles were around to celebrate, she'd had a lovely day and got to open the most awesome presents!


	2. TOW Casey Doesn't Get Shot

**Hello! I'll keep this note short because this is SO LONG. I hope you enjoy it :) It took me over 35 hours to write this (not all in one go!) Also the next one-shot uploaded to Tall Dark and Mysterious will be an alternate ending to this fic :) I WAS HAVING ABSOLUTELY INSANE DIFFICULTY EDITING THIS. So I apologise in advance and will continue to come back over the coming days to edit it. This site kept playing up while I was trying to edit.**

 **I'm so sorry.**

* * *

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Okay, promise." No. Something wasn't right. Denny could hear it in his voice.

Brax, Brax would know how to help Casey sort out any problem he had. Denny had to find him.

Rushing into the surf club she found Brax at the bottom of the staircase, closing up the restaurant. "Brax. Do you know what's going on with Casey and Andy?"

"No. Why?" Brax had no real interest in whatever mess Andy had gotten himself into, as long as it didn't put any of his family in danger, he really didn't want to know about it.

"Well they were looking for Josh. And then Andy said he'd been working for some guy and he needed to tell you about. But the second Casey heard the guy's name he freaked."

Brax stopped. "What's the name?"

"Jake…something?" Denny noticed Brax immediately tense up, anger visibly appearing on his facial features.

"Where's Casey now?" Brax demanded.

She hadn't known the Braxton's long, but it wasn't difficult to tell that the eldest brother was already panicking. "I think they went to find Josh."

"Don't go anywhere near our place, you hear me? Go home and stay there until we call you." Brax ordered before bolting out the Surf Club doors.

"Why?" Denny called out, concerned about why he would give such instructions, but he was already gone.

* * *

"I didn't know what he planning until this afternoon." Andy spoke as they drove quickly.

"But you knew he was after Brax." Casey's tone was cold. Andy's jealousy had potentially put his older brother in danger. He had to fix this, without involving Brax.

"Did he happen to mention he shot and killed Brax's girlfriend?" Casey questioned, memories of Charlie flooded his brain. "That's why we need to get to Jake before Brax does." He couldn't let Brax kill Jake, he'd end up in jail. For life.

* * *

 _"It's gonna be alright" – But was it really?_

* * *

"Kyle! You can't just run out in the middle of a gig!" Phoebe shouted chasing after Kyle who was hot on his eldest brother's heels.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry okay." Kyle spoke quickly. He knew she'd be mad for the next couple of days, but Brax's demands that he go with him were urgent. He passed his jacket to Phoebe, aware that he didn't have time to talk with her. He had to go with Brax, for whatever reason.

"HURRY UP!" Brax turned only enough for his voice to echo around the courtyard.

"I'll make it up to you!" Kyle called out his promise. "I love you." He ran quickly to catch up with Brax.

"Where are we going?" Kyle eventually asked when Brax slowed his pace down slightly.

"To finish something." Brax's tone was emotionless. He was going to end Jake Pirovic, "Once and for all."

* * *

 _"Be careful." – Andy whispered to Casey. He was careful, but he hadn't needed to be in the end. He wasn't the one hurt._

* * *

"Where's the gun?" – Andy didn't know. Frantically the three searched but the gun was nowhere to be found. Jake had the gun.

* * *

"We should get outta here." Casey helped Josh up, aware that they'd had a lucky escape, thanks to Jake's disappearance.

A car screech was heard before the headlights appeared, blinding all three of the men in the barn. Stepping out of the bright light Andy murmured. "It's Brax's ute."

* * *

"Case you're right?"

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." – But he wasn't the one that Brax would end up worrying about_.

* * *

"How'd did you know we were here?" Casey asked.

"Your mate Cody was happy enough to spill the location." Kyle spoke to Andy. If he'd taken a step forward, he'd have been directly between Brax and Andy, who were facing each other. Ready to fight.

"Come on, we can talk about it later." Casey pulled on Brax's arm, causing him to take a step backward.

"NO! We can talk about it now!" Brax seethed. Andy, and by accessory Casey, had put all of their lives in danger. Didn't he get that?

"Have you lost your mind Case? What were you thinking?" Brax demanded. Kyle knew they needed to get out of there, they could argue and fight as much as they wanted, once they were home. He took the ultimately catastrophic step towards Brax, prepared to intervene.

* * *

"I was thinking I didn't want you dead or back in prison. I don't want to lose you again Brax." – But Brax wouldn't end up back in prison and he wasn't the one Casey was about to lose. Brax wasn't the one to have his entire life flash before his eyes when the...

*BANG!*

The room fell silent as the glass window shattered. Josh sat unmoving in the corner. Andy knelt down, a knee-jerk reaction to the loud shot. Casey cowered towards the ground, seeking safety.

Brax flinched but didn't move. Shock seeping into system as Kyle froze. His face paling immediately.

Andy watched in shock as Kyle was swallowed silently. His eyes immediately watering. As his knees began to buckle beneath him.

"No. No. Kyle. No." Brax swung into action. Immediately rushing to Kyle's aid.

Casey watched, unable to move as Brax wrapped his arms around Kyle's front. The younger man falling towards the ground.

"Kyle! Kyle." Brax's breathing was heavy as he pulled his brother towards him. The blood was seeping through his shirt. Brax's left hand now stained with moisture. "Kyle."

Kyle couldn't speak, still breathing his gaze shifted around the barn. He wanted to say something, anything; but found himself unable to communicate.

Andy tried to snap out of the trance he was in, staring down at the two on the ground.

"It's alright mate, I got you." Brax murmured to his brother. "I've got you Kyle."

* * *

"I've got you. I've got you mate. It's alright." – _But it wasn't alright._ Andy watched as Brax held a hand to Kyle's wound, mumbling something under his breath.

Casey was hysterically speaking into his phone, "Yes. Yes. He's breathing okay, but he's in bad shape. I don't know where the shooter is. Just get here! Please."

"Hold on Kyle. Kyle. You hear me? You hold on?" Andy felt useless as he watched the life slowly drain from Kyle's body.

"The ambulance is on the way." Casey announced to the group. Brax too focused on his injured brother, to hear him.

"What can we do?" Josh's quiet voice sounded from the corner.

"You can get out of here." Casey instructed. He had too much to focus on. "The cops are going to come with the ambulance and you guys can't be here when it happens. Okay, so go. Do not tell anyone anything. Not even Denny. Especially not Phoebe. I'll call you."

"I'm not leaving him here." Andy and Casey could both hear how scared their younger brother sounded.

"Josh, hey. He's got me. And he's got Brax. He's not going to be alone. Now go." Casey spoke as patiently as he could, given the dire circumstances.

* * *

"Come on you hear that?" Brax spoke quietly, the feint sound of sirens in the distance was growing louder by the second.

"Brax." Kyle weakly murmured. Everything was flashing before his eyes. His mum. His foster parents. High school. His music. His dad. The time he spent in juive. Kidnapping Casey. His brothers. The restraunat. Summer Bay. Phoebe. Phoebe. Phoebe. Phoebe. Phoebe.

"I'm here mate. I've got you." Brax rocked them back and forward slowly, hoping the movement would help. Help what exactly? He didn't know.

"Brax." Kyle mumbled again. His eyes were shutting. His life continued to spin around, flashing before him, only just out of reach.

Casey heard the paramedics rush out of the ambulance. They were almost there. Almost.

"Brax. Phoebe." Kyle's voice was almost inaudible, but to Brax his words were as clear as anything.

"Stay with me Kyle. Kyle, stay with me. Hey open your eyes. Open your eyes Kyle!" Brax began to yell as Kyle's eyes drifted shut just as the paramedics burst in.

* * *

Casey nervously approached Brax who was watching closely as the paramedics lifted Kyle onto the stretcher. "Brax."

"What?" Brax snapped. Not taking his eyes off his unconscious brother. It had taken a minute for Brax to leave Kyle's side once the paramedics arrived but Casey had convinced him to get out their way, it was Kyle's only chance of survival.

"Do you want to go with him in the ambulance?"

Brax glared at him but followed after the paramedics. Casey heading towards Brax's ute, following quickly as the ambulance headed for the hospital. Kyle would be okay. Wouldn't he?

* * *

"Mr Braxton please step out of the way. We need to move quickly. Your brother is in a bad way." – He stepped out of the way, not prepared to gamble with Kyle's life by arguing.

* * *

"Brax. Brax," Casey called running towards his eldest brother. "How is he?"

Brax glanced towards the youngest Braxton before shifting his gaze back to the window of the room Kyle was in. Nate and two other doctors were rushing around him, aware of the severe situation their patient was in.

The door was shut, keeping Brax from being able to hear what anyone in the room was saying.

"Should we…we call the girls?" Casey suggested carefully.

"No." Brax said sharply. "We can call them once he's out of the woods."

Casey pursued his lips. "I think Phoebe would want to be here."

"Well I don't want her here." Brax returned his gaze to watching through the window.

Casey sighed. "Brax."

"You want her here? You want to tell her that it was your stupidity that got her boyfriend shot?" Brax suddenly roared at Casey.

Casey would have been surprised by Brax's outburst, except Brax was right. It was his fault.

"Brax. I was trying to protect you." Casey's tone much softer than what Brax's had been.

Brax shook his head and went back to ignoring Casey.

* * *

Jake couldn't take away another person in Brax's life. It wasn't fair. – _Kyle had to be okay_.

* * *

It was almost forty-five minutes later when Nate opened the doorway. A sorrow look of his face. '

"No." Casey immediately murmured. "Nate. He's okay."

Nate visibly swallowed. Casey shook his head. "He's okay right? Can we, can we se him?"

"Brax. Casey." Nate spoke quietly. This was the worst part of his job. He hated telling any family what he was about to say, but Kyle and the Braxton's were friends of his. He'd never found this part of his job as difficult as he was in that moment. "We did absolutely everything we could. I'm very sorry."

Brax shook his head. "I want a second opinion."

Nate swallowed. "Brax. I'm sorry. The bullet hit at a major artery and he held on much longer than we thought but ultimately the wound was fatal."

Brax shook his head again. "Well try and fix it. You're a doctor, it's your job."

Casey stepped forward still unable to string a sentence together, placing his hand on Brax's shoulder.

"I know this must be a shock but would either of you like to see him before he's transferred?"

Brax swallowed and nodded. He had to see his brother, to know that he was gone.

Nate nodded and allowed them access to the room. Brax stepped around the doctor. His facial expression paling at the sight of his younger brother.

Casey brought his hand to his mouth at the sight of Kyle's unconscious body, the usually tan male's skin had lost its colour and to Casey he was almost unrecognizable.

"I…I..I.." Casey couldn't find the words to speak.

"I'll give you a moment. I'll be right outside." Nate spoke carefully, keeping an eye on Casey who was looking rather ill.

"Brax?" Casey noticed Brax who was simply staring at Kyle. "Brax."

Brax couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away. Kyle didn't deserve this at all. He knew almost nothing about Jake, in the first place. "He's done it again."

"What, Brax?" Casey tried to swallow the sick feeling in his stomach. Kyle died because of him.

"Jake." Brax seethed. "He's done it again." Jake first took Charlie from him. Now Kyle. He was going to kill him.

* * *

"Casey! Casey, oh thankgod you're okay!" Denny came running from Ricky's flat the moment she saw him walking up the breezeway.

Casey turned to face his girlfriend, a sullen look on his face as she hugged him. Ricky appeared from her flat looking concerned. "What happened? Where's Brax?"

Casey swallowed and shook his head. Brax had taken off as soon as they were asked to leave Kyle's room. Casey had desperately wanted to follow after him but he knew that he had to head back to the house. "Where's Phoebe?"

"In her room. Why?" Ricky was even more concerned.

Casey glanced at the house. "Kyle got…he was shot." He said quietly.

Denny and Ricky both gasped. "He's alright though?" Denny asked.

Casey's silence was all they needed. Ricky shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. Kyle couldn't be gone. He couldn't be.

Casey tried to speak but found no words would come out.

"Who's going to tell Phoebe?" Denny knew her friend would be, understandably, distraught.

Ricky and Casey glanced at each other. "I will." Ricky and Denny nodded.

The two girls glanced at each other as Casey headed inside the main house. "I can't believe it." Denny spoke as she shook her head.

Back inside the house Casey stood outside the bedroom Phoebe and Kyle shared. Knocking lightly on the closed door.

"Kyle?" Phoebe's voice called from the other side.

"Uh no. It's Casey, can I come in?"

When he heard Phoebe agree he pushed the door open seeing Phoebe lying on the bed a magazine spread across her lap. "What's up? Where's Kyle? He and Brax went to find you."

Casey gotten help his gaze from looking around the bedroom. His gaze eventually settled on Phoebe who had a frown etched into her face.

"Um. Phoebe I've got to tell you something."

Phoebe sat up straighter aware that Casey's tone was serious. "About Kyle?"

Casey nodded and swallowed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed. On top of a dresser he noticed a photo of Kyle and Phoebe. Running a hand through his hair Casey swallowed. They'd never be as happy as they were in the photo. They'd never have another photo together. Never see each other again. Because Kyle was gone. Because of him.

"Phoebs." Casey swallowed again. "Kyle, he got…he got hurt."

Phoebe pulled herself quickly off the bed reaching for the nearest pair of shoes. "Is he at the hospital? What happened?" When Casey didn't move to follow her out of the room. "Are you not coming?"

Casey bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Casey shook his head again. Watching as the realisation hit Phoebe.

"What? Casey. Where's Kyle? Take me to him. Please." Phoebe's voice wavered as she stood, unmoving. "Casey. Take me to him."

Tears sprung to Phoebe's eyes as he spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"No." Phoebe burst into sobs.

Casey rushed to her aid as she collapsed to the floor in tears. Wrapping his arms around the woman as she mumbled. "No" over and over again.

Casey couldn't recall seeing anything worse in his life than watching someone's heartbreak. He'd first seen Brax's when Charlie had died and now, Phoebe. Knowing nothing he said would take her pain away Casey, simply allowed her to cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Casey whispered every few minutes. He didn't even notice the time until Ricky knocked on the door.

"Hi." Her voice was quiet.

Phoebe glanced up at the sound of her voice. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy from crying. Ricky kneeled down beside the two. "It's almost two guys. I think you both should try and get some sleep?"

Phoebe nodded slightly and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You've got not nothing to be sorry for Phoebs." Casey helped her stand up. "Are you going to be alright tonight?" Casey cringed almost as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course she wasn't going be alright. She just found out that she'd never be able to see her boyfriend again. Never hear his voice.

"Case, just give us a second." Casey nodded and squeezed Phoebe's hand before leaving the room.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Ricky sat on the edge of the bed. "Brax can have the couch?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No."

Ricky nodded and watched as Phoebe picked up a leather jacket. Hugging it close to her chest.

"What happened Ricky?" Phoebe asked, desperation laced in her words.

Ricky wasn't sure how much Casey had told her. "I don't know exactly. I don't know. But we'll find out after some rest, yeah?"

Phoebe swallowed and looked down at the bed. Nodding slowly.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find Brax, but I'll come check on you in a bit, okay?" Ricky knew the girl wouldn't get much sleep, none of them would.

Phoebe swallowed and nodded. Bringing Kyle's jacket closer to her, inhaling his scent as Ricky left the room.

* * *

 _He couldn't really be gone. – But he was_.

* * *

"Brax?" Ricky called softly walking into the restaurant. She knew he had to be there because the doors were open, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Brax, are you here?" She called, walking through the restaurant towards the office.

Brax was ruffling through papers frantically. "I don't know where the rosters are. Where does he keep them?"

Ricky reached towards him. "Brax. Stop."

Brax shrugged away from her. "I've got to organise this."

"No you don't Brax. Come on, let's go home." Ricky couldn't hide her concern for Brax, he was clearly not coping, not that she could blame him.

"I do. Because Kyle can't do it now can he?" Brax snapped. "But his desk is so bloody messy!"

Ricky scanned the desk Brax was standing over. It really wasn't that messy, piles of paper were scattered across it but Ricky assumed that it was actually Brax's doing. "Brax please."

Brax slammed his fist down on the desk, a photo frame falling face down from the force. "Damn it Ricky! I'm fine, just leave it! Just go. GO!" He roared. Ricky tried to control the tears that were rapidly falling down her cheeks as she left.

What was she supposed to do?

* * *

"Hey." Ricky spoke quietly. Phoebe was sitting upright on the bed.

Phoebe glanced at her. "I can't sleep. Not without Kyle."

Ricky followed Phoebe's gaze to Kyle's side of the bed. "What do I do?"

"Oh Phoebs." Ricky whispered, moving to pull her friend into a hug. "Come here."

"I don't know what to do." Phoebe cried. "It's not fair Ricky."

Ricky felt tears springing to her own eyes as Phoebe sobbed into her arms.

"I want Kyle."

* * *

"Did you get any sleep?" Casey turned around from his position of the couch to see Ricky.

"Not a lot." He told her. "Did you?"

Ricky shook her head. "I was with Phoebs. She's a mess."

Casey swallowed. It was his fault. "How's Brax?"

Ricky moved to sit next Casey, shaking her head. "He's…I don't know. He didn't want to talk."

Casey frowned. "Is he in the flat?"

Ricky shook her head. "I don't know what to do. I don't know where he is or…Casey what happened?"

Casey briefly shut his eyes. "Brax and Kyle, they pulled up and Brax was mad. We started arguing. Kyle wanted to leave…so did I... but then the bullet came through the window."

Ricky inhaled deeply. "Who was it?"

"Jake."

"Pirovic?" Ricky's heart sank when she realised who he was.

Running a hand through her hair Ricky set her mind to work. There were things that needed to be done. "We've got to find Brax. And then someone's going to have to go tell Heath and Bianca."

Casey nodded. "We can't leave Phoebe by herself either. But I don't think she's going to up for going to the city."

Ricky shook her head. Casey sighed, knowing Ricky was tired. "Look, you get some rest. I'll go find Brax, then one of us can go with him to the city. We'll figure out where to go from there."

Ricky nodded reluctantly and stood up. "Call me when you find him?"

Casey nodded and grabbed his keys, preparing himself mentally for the state his eldest brother would be in.

* * *

Casey hung up his phone after calling Brax repeatedly. His older brother still wasn't answering and Casey's concern was growing.

"Brax? Brax!" Casey suddenly spotted his brother sitting on a sand dune towards the end of the beach.

Running towards him quickly he came to a halt beside him. "Brax, what're you doing?"

Loosely held in his hand was a half empty bottle of bourbon. "What's it look like?"

"Brax. You can't be doing this." Casey reached for the alcohol but Brax shoved him away.

"Our brother just died. We've got to make decisions, together – as a family."

Brax looked at him coldly. "He's not your brother."

Casey froze, taken a back for a moment. "Brax. There's more to family than blood." Casey spoke quietly, remembering when, only a few months ago, Kyle had been the one to tell him that.

"Ricky is worried sick about you. And Heath still doesn't know. Come home Brax." Casey stood up and reached quickly for the bourbon, firmly holding it in his grasp in case Brax decided he wanted it back.

* * *

"Right, do you know when you'll be back?" Casey stood by Ricky and Brax, who were both ready to head to the city.

Brax didn't respond but Ricky gave Casey a small shrug. "As soon as we can. Keep us updated about the arrangements?"

Casey nodded. Ricky was going to the city with Brax, the two were going to speak with Heath while back in the Bay Casey was beginning to make arrangements for Kyle's funeral. Denny had already proven to be his rock, offering to be there whenever he needed, but also recognising that Casey needed time alone with family during the devastating time.

Casey hadn't spoken much to Andy, asides from Andy insisting on apologising over and over again. His words meant nothing to any of them though, nothing Andy could say or do would change what had happened. Casey just wanted to ensure that Phoebe or Brax didn't come into contact with the eldest Barrett.

Casey noticed Ricky redirect her eyes and softly smile. "We're going to go to Heath's. Did you want to come?"

Casey turned around just in time to see Phoebe shake her head from her position in the hallway

"Okay." Ricky nodded. "Well Casey is here, and you know you can call me, anytime?"

Phoebe nodded but her eyes were distant, clearly not really registering what Ricky was saying.

When Ricky and Brax departed Casey was surprised to hear Phoebe quietly speak. "Casey?"

Casey nodded, taking a seat on the couch. Allowing Phoebe to continue to speak. "Can you tell me?"

Casey frowned, taking a moment to realise what she was asking.

"Are you sure you're ready to know?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No. but I don't think I ever will be. But I want to know. Please tell me?"

"Come sit." Casey motioned to the couch. Phoebe nervously obliged. Swallowing heavily, in an attempt to prepare herself for what she was about to hear.

"Have you heard of Charlie before?" Casey started of quietly. If she was going to know what happened, she need to know about it all.

Phoebe shook her head.

Casey nodded. "She was Brax's girlfriend. He met her when we first moved to the bay. Heath was pretty reckless back then and he and a guy called Jake from the river boys rival gang. They both got arrested. When Jake got out of lock up, he wanted his stuff back. He kidnapped me and Charlie's daughter, and when he found out some of it as missing. He stabbed Brax."

Phoebe nodded. Casey sighed and continued. "His younger brother, Hammer. He was an idiot too, and he kidnapped Charlie while Jake was locked up. He was going to shoot her, or Brax when he got there. Charlie she shot him in self-defence. He died."

Phoebe swallowed, suddenly remembering being told about Brax dating a cop who died.

"Jake got out, he wanted revenge. He definitely got it…" Casey trailed off. "It destroyed Brax when Charlie died."

"Casey, I don't understand. What's this got to do with what happened to him?"

Casey reached comfortingly touched her shoulder. "Phoebe, it was him. It was Jake."

Phoebe burst into sobs, her body collapsing on top of herself as she cried.

It was real. It was real.

* * *

"How are you?" Denny asked, wrapping her arms around Casey's neck tightly.

Casey shut his eyes for a brief moment, appreciating the hug he was receiving. "I'm alright…but there's so much to do."

Denny pulled away. "Hey, I'm here to help." She wandered over to the table where Casey's phone and laptop was sitting. "What needs to be done?"

"Um, the funeral…the funeral director he wants a suit. And a photo."

Denny nodded. "Okay. Okay. Well why don't we pick them, and I'll take them in."

Casey nodded, but didn't make any immediate moves.

"Should we ask Phoebe if she wants to help?" Denny offered.

Casey nodded and the two headed toward the hallway. Denny lightly knocking on the door, "Phoebe? Phoebs?"

When there was no response, "Phoebe?" Casey glanced at Denny panic very clearly in his eyes. "Phoebe!" He forcefully swung open the door, moving quickly into the room.

"She's not here. Denny, where is she?" Casey panicked, rushing back through the house. "PHOEBE!"

When there was still no response, He grabbed his phone, ringing Phoebe's number.

Denny ran her hand through her hair, worried for her friend. "Casey, shhh. Listen?"

The both paused. Phoebe's phone was ringing. She'd left her phone at the house.

"Maybe's she gone for a walk?" Denny suggested. Casey shook his head. "No. She's not even gone into the backyard since it happened. She wouldn't do that."

"Maybe she decided to, today?" Denny tried to keep calm, but truthfully her own concern was growing by the second. Phoebe wasn't in the right mindset to be out and about by herself.

"You stay here, in case she comes back. I'm going to head out. Call me if she comes back?" Casey reached for his keys. Denny nodded. "Yep. Let me know if you find her."

* * *

"John, John! Look, have you seen Phoebe?" Casey rushed into the surf club.

John glanced up from the gelato cabinet he was wiping. "Oh Casey. Mate, look we're all so sorry about what happened. Anything you need, please just let me know alright?"

Casey nodded quickly, really not in the mood for people's sympathy. "Yeah. Thanks John, look have you seen Phoebe? Please?"

He glanced around the club, the gym's doors were shut and locked and the barrier in front of Angelos stairs was up, preventing customers access. Neither had been open since it had happened, with the residents of the bay understanding.

"Phoebe?" John questioned and shook his head. "No, mate. Not for days, how's she doing?"

Casey sighed and shook his head. "Not great. Obviously. That's why I need to find her."

"Well I'll give you a shout if I see her." Casey nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks John." Casey headed for the stairs. Unlocking the barrier and taking to the stairs, two steps at a time.

"Phoebe?" He called as he entered the restaurant, glancing around the empty restaurant. Glancing around he realised there wasn't a soul in sight.

Groaning he headed out the balcony. Scanning his eyes over the beach, there weren't many people out only surfers, and a few tourists enjoying the early time of day.

Spotting a couple frolicking around in the water, Casey's eyes trailed up the beach slightly. It was them he saw her.

Sitting peacefully, watching the two run around together.

It only took a few moments for Casey to reach her, crouching down on the sand next to her. "Phoebs."

She glanced at him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I've been looking everywhere. Why'd you leave without telling anyone?"

"Didn't realise I had to report to you every time I left the house." Phoebe's words almost had a humours tone to them.

Casey sighed. "You don't. But you know why I was worried, don't you?"

"You shouldn't be. You have no reason to be." Phoebe glanced at him.

* * *

There was no reason for anyone in that house to care about her or her feelings. She wasn't anything to them, and they were nothing to her.

* * *

"What are you talking about Phoebs? Of course I'm worried about you." Phoebe ignored him as she returned her attention back to the happy couple in the water.

"Phoebe, we've got to make plans." Casey approached the subject as carefully as he could. "About the funeral."

"We thought we'd have it at the cemetery and Leah said we could have the reception at the diner."

"Not the restaurant?" Phoebe didn't remove her eyes from the water.

"We thought it might be too soon. If you want, we can have it there. Whatever you want, the director also needs a photo." Casey told her quietly. "I thought you might like to pick one of your favourites?"

Phoebe shook her head and stood up. "It's up to you."

Casey sighed as he allowed her to walk away, knowing that she needed space.

* * *

"I'm going to go check if she wants some dinner." Denny told him, squeezing his hand.

Casey nodded and began serving up their dinner, setting aside a plate for Phoebe, knowing that even if she didn't come out to eat, he'd take it to her later.

He couldn't hide his surprise when Denny arrived back in the living room, Phoebe's hand clasped in her own.

"Phoebs, come sit down." Casey pulled out a seat for her. Placing a plate in front of her. "Let's hope, it's somewhat edible."

Phoebe smiled slightly, knowing none of the Braxton brothers were exactly well-known for their exceptional cooking skills.

Almost an hour later, both Denny and Casey were well finished their dinner but neither had moved from the table as Phoebe still sat with over 95% of her food still in front of her.

"Phoebe you going to have any more of that?"

Phoebe glanced up, not having said anything all of dinner.

"Uh. No, I'm full. I'm actually tired, so I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight." Phoebe stood up and picked up her plate.

Casey watched as Phoebe placed it in the sink before turning around. "The one Ricky took at his birthday."

Casey glanced at her confused.

"The photo." Phoebe trailed off quietly. "I mean, if that's what you want."

Casey nodded. "Yeah, that's a nice one.

* * *

"Where's Heath?" Casey questioned as soon as Brax and Ricky arrived back at the house.

"Not coming." Brax turned to enter the flat leaving Ricky and Casey alone.

"What's going on? Why isn't he coming?" Casey questioned.

Ricky shook her head. "He was a mess Case. Bianca said she'd try and get him to come but honestly? I don't think he's going to be able to."

Casey ran a hand through his hair. "How's Brax?"

Ricky shrugged her shoulders lightly, "He's barely spoken. How's Josh?"

Casey sighed. "He's quiet. Blaming himself."

"and Phoebe?" Ricky asked quietly.

Casey swallowed. She really wasn't okay. He wasn't sure if she'd ever really be okay again. "She's…she's…Last night she sat with Denny and I for dinner but she barely ate."

Ricky frowned concern etched on her face. "Has she been out of house?"

"She spends most of her time in their room. But I found her down at the beach yesterday morning. She's not sleeping properly."

"That's understandable. Has she said anything about the funeral?"

"We tried to ask but she just shut down."

* * *

It was the morning of his funeral but Phoebe couldn't face it. She'd departed the house almost as soon as Bianca and Darcy arrived. She'd tried so hard not cry as the older of the two hugged her. But it'd all become too much and she'd told them, she had to go.

Ricky had understood. Casey, and Denny who was also present had nodded their heads and watched as, instead of getting dressed to say goodbye to her much-loved partner, she ran.

She hadn't gone too far; just far enough to know that if they decided to come look for her, they wouldn't find her with ease.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind Phoebe.

Phoebe glanced up, surprised to see Heath standing close to her.

"I thought you weren't coming." Her tone was emotionless. That's what Ricky and Bianca had said. It was "too much for Heath. He couldn't face saying goodbye" that's what they'd said.

Heath nodded and took a seat beside her. "Why aren't you there?"

In truth Heath didn't feel as though he'd be able to face saying goodbye to his immediate younger brother. But almost an hour after his wife and daughter left, heading for the bay. He realised, Kyle deserved for him to face going to the funeral.

Dropping his son off at his mother's, he was only streets away from his former home when he stopped, and instead of heading to be with his family, headed to the beach – hoping to have some time along to think.

Phoebe blinked back tears, something she'd been doing a lot lately. "Heath, do you think that you could just wake up one day. Put on a black suit, and walk out the door like everything's fine. Turn up at a graveyard and bury Bianca? Watch all of her family say goodbye to her? And you just there, not knowing what to do?"

Heath swallowed. No. He probably wouldn't be able to do it. "No. But I'd regret not saying goodbye, for the rest of my life."

"I can't." Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe, he'd want you to be there."

"I'm pretty sure he'd want to not have died." Phoebe's voice cracked.

"But he did. Phoebs. No-one's asking you to move on, today or tomorrow or anytime soon. They're just asking you to be there today, to say goodbye with them."

"It's too hard."

"You don't think it's hard for us too? Phoebe you're not the only one that loved Kyle. He's our brother." Heath regretted how harsh his words sounded as soon as they left his mouth.

"Ten years Heath. I've loved him since I was fifteen. You only knew about him for two."

Heath ran a hand through his hair as Phoebe quickly rushed off. "Phoebe!"

The woman ignored him as she ran towards the beach. Heath sighed, knowing there was nothing more he could say that would convince her to attend the funeral. He couldn't force her to, if she really didn't want too.

* * *

"I grew up with two brothers. It was only the year before last that we even found out Kyle existed, and as most of you'll know our introduction was…complicated. And when I was coming up with what I wanted to say today, I wasn't sure. I mean, I don't have any stories from us being kids, because he wasn't around. Obviously I wish we knew our brother longer, and that his young life wasn't cut short but I reckon Kyle wouldn't be the same guy if he grew up with us."

Brax inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. He had to continue. Kyle deserved it. Opening his eyes Kyle caught sight on Heath walking slowly towards the group of gathered people.

"I mean for a start, he's the only one out of the four us to actually finish high school; the first time round. Actually having a decent education wasn't the only thing that set him apart from us, he was quieter – more reserved than Heath, Case and I. But like all Braxtons, he knew how to have good time – sometimes involving pineapples and feather boas."

He heard Casey let out a sad laugh.

"Instead of surfing he played guitar, sometimes they drove me nuts but knowing that I'll never hear him playing with Phoebe again… it…" Brax trailed off, trying not to get choked up.

"He didn't have a great upbringing. But I reckon it was what made him great. He appreciated what he had, because he had to work hard to get it and he knew what it was like to not have it."

Brax sighed and ran a hand through his hair roughly. What was he supposed to say? There wasn't anything he could say that would truly do Kyle justice.

"He was...He had…" Brax felt Ricky reach for his hand. "He had so much more to do. So much to live for… Kyle was…He was so young and now he's…gone."

* * *

Gone. – _Kyle was gone. Never coming back._

* * *

"Brax." Ricky whispered. Brax glanced up at her from the ground. She softly nodded head into the distance.

Phoebe.

Standing away from everyone, only just close enough to hear what was being said.

"Rest easy mate." The phrase held more meaning than anyone would ever know. Kyle deserved to be at peace, and Brax could only hope that in his last minutes Kyle finally felt at peace with himself, and his place within the Braxton family.

Ricky grasped his hand tightly and guided them back to their seats.

Brax sat silently through the rest of the funeral, Ricky's hand firmly wrapped around his own, attempting to offer support. Brax, while appreciating the gesture felt nothing but numb.

His little brother was gone.

"Brax? Brax, are you ready?" Ricky's soft voice drew Brax back to reality.

He frowned and glanced around them, people were preparing to head to the wake, some even appeared to have already departed. How long had he tuned out for?

He nodded and stood slowly. He looked around, Phoebe was still standing off the side. Bianca hugged Darcy to her side as the young teenager cried, already missing her uncle.

"Do you want to wait for them?" Ricky motioned to his two remaining brothers. Brax nodded.

"You go ahead. We'll catch up." Ricky nodded and made her way over to Bianca and Darcy, the two had arrived without Heath earlier in the day.

Once everyone had said their own goodbye and left the cemetery, only the three Braxton brother's remained.

"His life would've been so much easier had he not met Danny." Casey muttered. "No Danny, no crime. No us. No getting caught up with Jake."

"He'd still be here if it wasn't for us. How could we've let this happen?" Brax questioned, more to himself than anything else. "He didn't even know Jake."

Heath sighed. He knew how messed up Kyle had been because of Danny. He wandered over to the casket that had been lowered into the ground. Dozens on flowers had been thrown on top. He sighed. "We can't change what happened. Just like he couldn't change what he did when he first met us."

"He worked so hard to make it up to us though." Casey defended him, aware that Jake hadn't been intending to kill him. Instead he'd been aiming for Casey or Brax, and Kyle had taken the bullet. Literally.

Heath nodded. "I know. And that's what we'll do."

Casey frowned. "He's gone Heath. Nothing we do is going to fix that."

"No. But we can try our very best to make it up to everyone who loved him."

"Starting with her…" Casey trailed off, sneaking a glance at the only other person still within their eyesight.

Heath glanced at Brax. "It's got to start with you."

"I know." Brax nodded. But he just wasn't ready yet.

Casey swallowed heavily and glanced at both his older brothers. They go the messaged and stepped away, giving him a moment. "It's not right. We shouldn't be here, saying goodbye. Least of all to you. I just… I just want you to know, that I forgive you. For everything. And I know that it sounds stupid but I hope that you can somehow forgive me. You made me realise, there's more to family than blood. You'll always be my brother."

When Heath saw that Casey had wandered away slightly, he decided it was his time. Time to say goodbye. "We're not exactly known for our way with words. So I'll keep it short, hey? Out of all us, you had the roughest time growing up. And I wish you were around for longer. And that this didn't happen – obviously. I wish you got to spend more time with us, with Phoebe. Get to have your own family, you said you always wanted one. And you were always so great with Darcy and , mate. You didn't deserve any of this. I'm sorry. But I hope you meet Rocco up there. And that you two can look down on us and know we love you both."

He bent down, wrapping his fist around a lump of sand. Pressing a brief kiss to his hand, he threw it down. Watching quietly as the tiny specs of sand rained down on the wooden casket.

It was perhaps the hardest for the eldest brother, who stepped forward as the other two drifted away. Heading back into town for the wake.

"What do I say? I mean everything I said was rubbish because I've got no idea what to say. I just hope you knew that you were one of us. That I loved you, just as much as I Iove Heath and Case. You were, are, just as much my brother as they are. I promise that I won't Jake get away with this. He's going to pay."

Brax paused and took a breath. "I said it before, but you were so much more than us. You always had so much more potential and now you don't have the chance to exercise your potential. But just know that I knew how great you were and I appreciate you. So try not to worry about the restaurant, I'll try not to burn it down even if I won't be able to find another manager half as dedicated as you were. And Kyle? We'll look after Phoebs. I promise."

He took a deep breath, finally prepared to approach his brother's widowed girlfriend. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe glanced up. He cheeks were red and puffy, her eyes bloodshot and glassy.

Brax suddenly found himself at a loss for words. She was devastated. And nothing he could say would take her heartbreak away.

Phoebe looked past Brax to Kyle's grave, she wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not yet. "I'm going for a walk."

Brax nodded reluctantly, still feeling like there was so much he needed to say to her. "Will you be at the diner?"

Phoebe shrugged as she wandered away.

Brax ran a hand through his hair, so far keeping his promise to Kyle wasn't going to well.

* * *

Brax took on the grass beside Phoebe. She glanced up at him before returning her gaze back to overlooking the Bay.

"The last thing he said was your name."

Phoebe turned to face Brax. "What?"

Brax swallowed. "Kyle. Your name was the last thing he said before he…" Brax trailed off seeing Phoebe glance away.

"He loved you."

Phoebe shut her eyes tightly. "I know. I love him too."

Brax let them sit in silence for another minute before speaking again. "I know you blame me, and you should. I shouldn't have dragged him out there. It was my mess. Not his."

They could go round in circles trying to find someone to blame. Casey. Andy. Josh, for even being Casey's brother. Brax's dead girlfriend, for killing Jake's brother. Finding someone to blame wasn't going to numb the excruciating pain though. Nothing would.

"I do blame you." Phoebe admitted. "But I shouldn't. I can't blame you because it's not your fault he'd do anything you said. He looked up to you, you know that Brax?"

"I can't blame you, because, being with you guys. His family. Being in the bay? It made him so happy. Having a family, was all he ever wanted. And you gave him that."

Brax looked towards Phoebe. She was holding the chain Kyle always wore in her right hand. "Did you tell your parents?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I think if I tell him. Or anyone, really. It'll become real."

"I don't want it to be real Brax." Brax heard Phoebe's voice crack as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Phoebs." Brax didn't know what else to say as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry I've avoided you, since it happened. I just...knowing that, I made him leave the formal and that if it hadn't of been for me, he'd still be here with us, with you. I couldn't face you and I'm sorry."

"I haven't exactly reached out to you either." Phoebe swallowed. "I've been a bit of a mess."

"No-one blames you for that. We're all struggling."

Phoebe shrugged. "Still. Don't worry, I'll be gone as soon as I can."

Brax frowned, taken aback by her comment. "What do you mean, gone? Where are you going?"

"Depends. I've got to figure out where to go if I don't stay in the Bay. I don't want to go back to Melbourne. Not without him."

"Then don't go? It's still your home. Even after all of this."

"My home? Please Brax, it's your home. He lived with you and I just lived with him. I don't belong there. I never did." Phoebe mumbled sadly.

"It doesn't matter what you think, just as long as you know that even if we don't always see eye to eye, Kyle loved you. More than anything, and that means you're family." Brax offered her a small smile as she glanced up at him. Phoebe sighed and ran her hand over her face before allow her gaze to drift back towards horizon. Brax following suit; the two most important people to Kyle, sat in sad but still comfortable silence, both reflecting on their memories with the tall, dark & mysterious Braxton.


End file.
